NarutoNegima crossover The paths we take
by dude45
Summary: rated M for swearing and details. Naruto is in the Negima world. how will he cope to a life of peace after the life of a Shinobi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mahou sensei negima. If I did….well other stuff would be happening.

Summary: I'm going to do a summary of every previous chapter…but for now I give u the beginning.

**If you have any questions about the characters and who they are then review your question and I'll have it in the next chapter's intro.**

Naruto was summand in the world for the attack on Negi's town. He escaped when he saw Nagi "the thousand master". He has been working as a mercenary for several governments before he joined a large company. The company does everything from secret military missions, hidden from the public, and they have very much influence in several stock markets and other companies.

"So this is Mahora academy?" a dark figure said as he walked towards the academy.

He held his hand out and felt the barrier around the school. "Impressive, but this isn't going to stop me." And he walked towards the barrier, fully confident of passing right through.

What he didn't expect was to hit the barrier like an invisible wall. He stumbled back holding a hand at his face.

"What kind of fucking school needs 2 barriers!" he yelled out to the sky when a lightning bolt came directly at him.

He jumped away and looked up again. It was a very clear sky, no clouds in miles then where did the lightning bolt came from?

He glared back at the barrier "I am so going in there and no triple layer defense barrier can withstand me!"

He created at clone pouring enough chakra in it to take a couple of hits and added some Kyuubi's chakra too and sent it to attack the barrier from the right side.

He clone passed right through the first barrier, leaving a ripple in its wake.

The clone hit the second barrier, this time pouring the Kyuubi's chakra in to it so that the last barrier would activate and strike the clone.

Meanwhile when the clone started his assault on the second barrier. The dark figure stepped through the first one and lowered his chakra so that he wouldn't be noticed by the shield. (1)

A large lightning bolt struck down on the clone, burning him to crisp while Naruto (The dark figure is Naruto if you don't know yet…) sneaked through the barrier, unsealing a body that has been hit by a lightning jutsu at the barrier.

He walked further in to the forests disappearing from sight.

-Eva's cottage-

Evangeline was sound asleep when she felt it.

"Chachamaru!" she yelled as she stood up and walked outside.

"What is it Master?" Chachamaru asked as she came outside on the balcony.

"I want you to get the others and form a defensive barrier around this place." Eva commanded.

Chachamaru turned around and went to get the rest. (Her cloned robotic sisters…but she is the best!)

Evangeline looked at the school "They have noticed it for sure." And she walked back inside.

-Mahora Academy-

Konoemon Konoe, the principle, shot awake at the spike of energy from the barrier. He was sure that the whole magical staff felt it and the people who were aware of magic sure felt it too.

There was a large lightning bolt visible at the edge of Mahora Academy and now almost everyone of the school was awake.

He immediately grabbed his phone and called to Shizuna "Shizuna! Sent Nagase-san and Tatsumiya-san to the barrier! I will get Takamichi to meet up with them."

"Yes sir." Shizuna replied while running through the dorms to calm the students who were outside because of the lightning bolt.

-A few minutes later-

Kaede and Mana were the first to arrive at the barrier. What they saw was a large patch of earth scorched by the magical lightning. The barrier had restored completely afterwards.

"Let's look for the body, de-gozaru. Whoever tried to get in should be long dead." Kaede said as she jumped in the clearing with Mana.

They walked over the scorched earth looking for a body when Takamichi walked in the clearing. "And, anything of our attacker?"

"Well Takamichi-sensei I have found a body and its dead was by lightning." Mana said as she pointed over at behind some fallen trees. "And if you can excuse me then I would like to catch some sleep today. I'll send Setsuna over when I see her. This was definitely an attack of a demon." As she walked back towards the school.

"I can still help de-gozaru. Mana said that the body was behind those trees."Kaede said as she walked towards the fallen trees were the body was.

"Maybe you should let me look Kaede. You shouldn't see this." Takamichi put a hand on Kaede "There are things that you shouldn't witness on a young age. I am sure that I can handle it with Sister Shakiti and Setsuna." Takamichi looked up towards the tree line. "Isn't that right?" he said as Shakiti came walking in from the tree line followed by Setsuna.

"And besides, don't you have to take a test tomorrow Kaede-san?"Takamichi smiled when Kaede gulped and nodded. She jumped on a tree branch and headed back for the dorms.

"Well Takamichi, were is the body? I have to be back soon because there has been a rumor that a someone died in the lightning bolt and now a few desperate people are going to pray at the church hoping it isn't a relative or friend of them." Shakiti said annoyed. "I was having a good sleep."

"Well it is here he is" Shakiti and Setsuna saw Takamichi caring a small boy sized figure. (**2**)"This is all that's left."

On the ground lay a burnt body with blood coming out of numerous holes in his body. On closer inspection you could see that there was a fist shaped hole at his right lung.

Setsuna walked over at the body and knelt down. She then stood up and said. "This boy had some demon energy in him but it was just enough to breach the first barrier. Someone else helped him in the attack on the second barrier. He probably fled after his partner went down."

"Thank you Setsuna, you can go back now. Takamichi there is something that I would like to discuss with you." Shakiti said as Setsuna walked away.

-Near the Tatsumiya shrine of the campus-

Naruto was looking over the shrine "So these priestess need to defend the world from demons (AKA youkai). Let's show them a real demon." With that Naruto transformed in a completely black ninja with a katana on his back. He jumped towards the shrine and passed the protection wards.

Mana was walking out of the dorms. It was weekend so there wasn't any school. Plus she promised to spend a night with her family at the shrine.

She was nearing the peaceful shrine and walked up towards the courtyard. "Kaa-san! I'm home."

Mana was enjoying the silence that there was at the shrine, it was far better than in school. There was a loud scream and the sound of something shattered in to tiny pieces.

She ran up towards the door of the inner shrine, guns drawn.

The door was blown open. When she came in. there were a few shrine workers down bleeding from numerous cuts but she could see it was nothing fatal.

It was pitch black in the shrine except from one room. There was light coming from underneath the door.

She walked towards the door. Ready to face whatever had attacked her home.

Just as she was about to move in to the room she noticed some movement at the wall.

There was a body of a man hanging against the wall. What shocked her was the fact that there was a sword about 36 inches long. (I hope this is a normal length for a sword)

The handle with blade was sticking 12 inches out of the body. This meant that the rest has pierced the body and was stuck in the wall.

"Nee-san. Save our parents." The figure said. Mana walked closer and found out it was her older brother Shinto Tatsumiya hanging at the wall.

"But Shinto you need to get a doctor." Mana said fearing for his life. Shinto smirked "he let me live to cause me more pain. And if I go outside I wouldn't come very far."

He looked back at Mana and grabbed the sword handle. "If I am going to die than I will help you save our parents." And he pulled the sword out of him and walked towards the door.

"Let's go!" and with that he kicked the door open.

In the room were the head elder of the shrine and their parents. They walked in when they heard "and not one step closer." A figure completely dressed in black walked out of the shadows. "And you should lower your weapons. We wouldn't want someone to get hurt, would we?"

Mana lowered her guns that they were aiming to the floor. Shinto kept his sword ready but was too far away to strike.

He looked at Mana and Shinto. "I am giving you the option to choose who is going to die. All these 3 people are wanted in…certain circles. So I don't care who will die. I can still get paid." He said while grabbing a ceremonial sword from the wall.

"Isn't it a bit ironic? Being killed by the same sword your ancestors carried long ago? Then it looks like they are mad at you." He said with a laughing voice.

He turned his attention back to Mana "So, who is going to die?" he asked.

Shinto was furious. How dare he mock us! "What do you want with us! Why couldn't u just kill someone else's family?" he shouted.

"Oh but this family is special they have tormented me so long so I want them to feel my pain. And to give you the guilt knowing that you ordered someone to die from your own family." He said with a smug voice.

Mana was now collecting herself. Her parents were wanted and she had to choose who was going to die. "I can't tell you who has to die." She said while looking at her parents.

The dark figure grabbed his sword "you haven't changed at all Mana-chan." He raised his sword "but for the sake of our old partnership" the sword went down a little "you won't have to see this." And the sword went up and sped down towards one of the prisoner's neck.

**TBC**

**Well that was my first chapter. For those wondering Shinto is an OC that I created for this story and if you want him the you can have him.**

**Mana and Naruto have worked together in the pas or have met each other in the past. This doesn't mean that she knows his name. she just knows that she has worked with him once.**

**The attack that the clone does on the second barrier is enough to let the third barrier activate and attack the clone. While the barrier's are attacking the clone they won't react on something that has far less energy to the school.**

**The body is an exact copy of Naruto in the Sasuke retrieval arc.**

**If you see an idea from this fanfic that may have been used already I will tell you that I am not planning to copy any other story and call it my own.**

**For question just click the ****REVIEW ****button down below and I will answer them.**

**Until next time this is Dude45**

**I will update as quickly as possible and please review.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mahou sensei negima. If I did….well other stuff would be happening.

Summary: I'm going to do a summary of every previous chapter… so now I give you a summary of the first chapter

**What previously happened on the paths we take… **Naruto has arrived at Mahora academy and has managed to breach the barrier which has been noticed by the magical staff. He later attacked the Tatsumiya shrine where he held the head priest and the parents of Mana hostage. He was discovered by Mana and Shinto and after giving the option to choose who will die Mana replies that she doesn't know who to choose. Naruto accepts it and slashes his sword towards the neck of the hostages.

**The reviews**

First of all I would like to thank the reviewers and ask of the people who favorite my story to review too. I would like your opinion on the story and, as the author; you can ask me questions about things you don't understand in the previous chapter.

My thanks goes out to **Icecce, I'MNOTCRAZY1 and Nemo2002**

They have reviewed and I hope the rest will do that too.

For **I'MNOTCRAZY1 **

I can see why you're upset. Yes Naruto is being an ass but I will explain in a few chapters why he is like this. It is a semi-dark Naruto and he will explain himself in a flashback.

For **Nemo2002**

You will find out what I have planned and Naruto will be at Mahora Academy but it will be different from all the good and heroic Naruto's. He has fought in a war and in a mercenary group.

For **Icecce**

There is going to be a paring involved but I don't know which one and how I will put it in the story. Thanks about the tip of the word length now I just take that standard and make many cliffhangers. :P

**And…** a question for everyone about the story's name. I think I will make it just "The paths we take" but I don't know if that is too plain. Please give me your opinion.

**Some extra stuff**

I had a great vacation and will try to update more but when the summer is over the updates will go lower or the chapters will be shorter. Seeing as I can only write when I have inspiration. Otherwise everything you will read is crap. Your crap!

**And now on with the story.**

"NO!" Shinto yelled as he charged forward to stop the sword.

What Mana saw but Shinto overlooked was that the dark figure was wearing a grin.

She saw that his word wasn't going vertical towards the neck of the prisoners but horizontal towards the storming Shinto.

Shinto realized too late what was going to happen. He tried to bend his body away from the sword but he was too late.

The blood sprayed out on the floor, walls and the people in the room. Shinto's upper body was cut of clean of his torso.

Naruto looked at Shinto's body and saw a dark substance flowing away from his body. He crouched down and touched the blood with his fingers and brought it to his nose.

His face went from neutral to shocked and then to angry.

Naruto looked back at his hostages. "When I find out who did this to him.(1) I will hunt them down and kill them!" and he sent one kunai to each leg of his hostages.(that's one kunai in each leg, for 3 people is 6 kunai's total.)

When Naruto went towards the door he saw Mana, whose face was covered with the blood of her older brother. His eyes got a look of her face. She was completely terrified and was sitting in a shock. "I will send help Mana-chan."

Naruto walked outside and looked to the sky.

Moments later a large red light was hanging above the shrine.

Takamichi was walking back to the dean's office to give his report of the attack at the barrier when he saw the red light above the shrine. It could be seen as regular firework but the light gave a magic feeling that gave him a dreadful feeling.

He sprinted towards the shrine looking for any of the shrine guards.

When he came up at the shrine he saw the courtyard full with wounded shrine guards and some of them were dead.

"What happened?" Takamichi asked a nearby priest.

"We were attacked by someone and he killed the inner guards. Only the servants came out alive. Mana-chan and Shinto-kun are still missing."

"Do you know where they are?" asked Takamichi.

"Mana-chan should be at school but she was coming to visit us tomorrow and Shinto-kun should be inside." The priest told him as he waved to the shrine.

Takamichi nodded and walked towards the main building. When he entered he saw that all the lights were out.

After checking several rooms he came by a wall with a hole in it.

The hole was small but very long and light came from outside through the hole. _This wasn't here a week ago_ he thought.

As he looked around he saw that a room with a broken door that had been kicked in. Just as he walked forward a shadow appeared from the wall.

"Takamichi T. Takahata also known as Death Glasses Takahata. What you are about to see could be called cruel. In the room you will find 4 people and one body." The shadow said.

"And why did you attack the shrine?" Takamichi asked. "I cannot let you walk away from the crimes that you have committed."

"That's true but do you think I would talk to you personally? This is just a mere illusion of who I Am." the shadow's lower body started to vanish.

"But a smart man as you can find all the answers to my actions of tonight." And the shadow vanished completely.

Takamichi stared at the spot for a few seconds and then walked towards the door entrance.

He looked inside, went white with anger and shock and opened his cell phone. "Shizuna, get a shrink who knows about magic and get the nurse's office ready for some patients."

"Why? What happened? Did you find something? I am her with Shakiti who just returned from the church morgue." She asked with worry in her voice.

"We got 3, maybe 4 , torched people and one dead guy." Takamichi said.

"But why do we need a shrink?" Shizuna said as she cleaned the nurse's office with Shakiti who called for a shrink.

It was quit on the other line for a few seconds when she heard. "Mana probably saw her older brother Shinto being murdered in front of her own eyes."

"But that's horrible! Who would do" she began as Takamichi interrupted "I am going to appear in the nurse's office in 1 minute with instant movement." And he closed his cell phone.

-A few days later-

"Good morning girls." Negi greeted 3A as usual.

"Good morning Negi-sensei"

"Now let's start the class list."(The list of all the name's to see if anyone is sick that day.)

"Yῡna Akashi?"

"Here!"

(I am not going to do the whole list. I'll leave you a link down below.)

"Mana Tatsumiya?" when no one replied Negi looked up at the class.

"Does anybody know where Mana is." Negi asked the class.

"I saw her walking to the shrine a few days ago Negi-sensei." Zazie Rainday said "She was going to stay with her parents at the shrine."

"Thank you Zazie but does anybody knows where she is now?" Negi asked the class.

"Maybe there was a big festival at the shrine. There was a big light above the shrine a few days ago, maybe it had something to do with that Negi-sensei." Nodoka said.

"Or she could be involved with major drug deal! She is always hanging around those strange shady types." Ayake said.

"She is skipping school! Can we do that as well sensei? " said the Narutaki twins.

"What do you mean with those strange shady types class rep?" Zazie asked coming up for her roommate.

"Girls girls calm down." Negi said, trying to calm the class before they would go on a manhunt on Mana Tatsumiya.

The door went open and Negi saw Takamichi standing there.

"Negi can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Takamichi asked.

"Oh of course you can Takamichi." Negi said as he walked outside of the classroom. "What's it about?"

"It's about Mana…" Takamichi said while thinking back to the meeting he had with the headmaster and Shizuna-san.

-Flashback-

Takamichi was standing before the headmaster. "Dean Konoemon. What are we going to do with Mana's return to the class?" Takamichi asked.

"She is going back to class but only if Shizuna-san says it is okay." Konoemon said. "We need a story for the rest of 3-A and Negi so that they won't ask more questions. I will inform Mana-chan of the story as well." Shizuna said.

"How is she?" Takamichi asked.

"She is still in a shock but seeing that she is a mercenary it will probably wear down a lot sooner than with a normal person." Shizuna said. "But it will take her at least 2 weeks to come back to her senses. And one extra week to fill her in on the current situation."

"And what are we going to tell Negi?" Takamichi asked.

"You are going to tell him a fake story." Konoemon said. " One family member of Mana Tatsumiya has recently died and they are shocked of his sudden death." Shizuna said, finishing the meeting.

-Flashback end-

"Do you know where Mana is Takamichi? I haven't seen her for a few days." Negi asked.

"She isn't at school because she…" Takamichi began telling Negi the fake story as he closed the door.

Meanwhile in the classroom.

"Hey did you heard about the rumor going around school?" Kazumi Asakura asked Asuna and the rest of the class.

"Do you mean the one of the vampire at Sakura lane?" asked Asuna.

"Or are you talking about the last exams where Negi supposedly cheated?" Yue asked while drinking her infamous juice.(seriously! How many doe she has?)

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about Kazumi. I order you as the class rep of 3-A to tell us the truth!" Ayake said as he pointed towards Kazumi, making her take a step back from the aura she emitted.

Kazumi, slightly threatened by the Ayake walked to the front of the class. "This is a brand new scoop discovered by Mahora's best reporter since the beginning of times, Kazumi Asakura." She looked at the class and saw everybody looking at her waiting for the scoop to be released.

"My informant said that a few days ago a _BOY_ came to Mahora academy and started a dojo at the edge of the forest. It is uncertain how long he will be here but the dojo was scheduled to finish today which means that this random _BOY_ will be going in to the town this afternoon. And I heard he is pretty cute too." Kazumi said finishing with a smile. The rest of the class was thinking and rescheduling their plans for this afternoon.

"But why would she say something like that." Konoka asked Asuna.

"Probably to get some information on the boy. And maybe some blackmail on us too." Asuna said "After all. Except the big flare and the disappearance of Mana nothing big has happened over a month. Right Konoka?"

"Yeah, I mean we just came back from our summer vacation and the vampire rumor has stopped last month." Konoka said.

"Yeah the vampire rumor stopped when Negi and I kicked Evangeline's..." Asuna said thinking back of last month.(**1**)

"What does Eva-chan has to do with the vampire rumor Asuna?" Konoka asked Asuna. She then looked at Asuna. "Asuna, do you know where this dojo is?"

"No, at least not yet. I'll look around when I'm on my paper route." And Asuna continued to chatter with Konoka, unaware that Setsuna was watching them from the back of the class.

Setsuna walked towards Kaede and whispered. " I need your help. We should go and check the Dojo before the others do it."

"Why? If it is on the campus then the headmaster should have given his okay." Kaede said.

"Yes but he is too wrapped up in the attack on the barrier and he is trying to get some information from Evangeline-san about what happened. And Takamichi-sensei is busy with something too." Setsuna countered. "even Kazumi found out about the dojo _after _it was build. Something like that should have been noticed a long time ago. Trust me on this one but there is something fishy about that dojo."

"And what are we going to do if the owner is just a perverted old man who knows some kung fu and knows nothing about magic?" Kaede asked.

"Then we say we want to test if it is really a good dojo." Setsuna finished as Negi walked back in.

"Ah class I have some information about your missing classmate." Negi said gaining the attention of the class.

"It appears that a family member of your classmate has passed away and Mana-chan is very shocked about the whole affair. This is her reason to stay with her family until she can comes out again." Negi announced. "And now we will continue the lesson. Who can tell me the translation of the word …(**2**)"

**TBC**

**And that was the second chapter… finally. I had the chapter finished for a long time but it was just at the point where Naruto left the shrine.**

**If anyone has any questions about the chapter then pleas copy the sentence and ask the question. This basically means that you will have to REVIEW.**

**If anyone wonders about the timeline it is after the vampire incident but before the Kyoto fieldtrip.**

**Anyone who can guess the word was that I wanted to place there gets a cookie **

**And the link to the list of students: .org/wiki/List_of_Negima!_Magister_Negi_Magi_characters**

**Any other ideas on where the story should be going next please REVIEW. Why? I can write every chapter on my own imaginary powers but with ****your**__**creative ideas I hope I can update sooner.**

**Until next time this is Dude 45**

**And let's try something else seeing that most people don't do what REVIEW Please means I am going to try a new approach. Don't REVIEW (unless you want to…) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again and welcome back to the third chapter of "The paths we take".**

**Seeing as I haven't posted a chapter in AGES! I decided to do something about that.**

**But first a thank you to:**

**RasenShuriken92 and Rezuvious.**

**For being the only people that have reviewed.**

**Also I have finished my exams at school and I am waiting for the results.**

**A second thank you-note goes out to the following who have either added my story to their favourites or are alerted to the story.**

**Arkard**

**Abaddon the God of Destruction**

**Ajax2615**

**Bigboy454**

**Bluetoon13**

**Cmshilly**

**ConnectFire611**

**Crazymexican**

**Daniel 29**

**.Ligth**

**Darkangelflame**

**Darth Dragmorr**

**Darthfennrir**

**Darkdiabloca**

**Ender75392**

**Falcon askael**

**HoLLoW Pwn3ge**

**HorribleDay**

**Hokage of dragon**

**I am not here right now**

**Icecce**

**InfinityAtmo**

**Julien10**

**Leaprechaun1**

**Lord Grond**

**Kami no Sennin**

**Krestn**

**Mineno15**

**Nemo2002**

**Pointblank135**

**Poisonmist**

**ranmyakunokagetsu**

**RasenShuriken92**

**Redfang119**

**Redflash's Legacy**

**Silver Ice Bullet**

**Striader5**

**Teiki**

**The Home of Void**

**Thomas1989**

**Touketsu HerutsuandNai Homare**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Zero H Gundam**

**This is the complete list (for now) of the people who have subscribed to this story and/or have it on their alerts.**

…**.**

**From now on I shall never write such a long list again…ever….**

_**What previously happened in "The Paths we take"**_

…_**And I have heard that there is a new BOY on campus that has built his own dojo and is finally done building it! I heard that he is coming to Harajuku today! (The place where Negi goes with Koneka to buy Asuna her birthday present.) Asakura said to the exciting class who were making plans to go to Harajuku today.**_

…_**Setsuna was walking towards the back of the class as she heard Asakura's announcement. "Kaede. Will you come with me to check that dojo out after school?" she said to Kaede Nagase. Kaede nodded as Negi came back in.**_

**So now on with the story. I'll hope you like it!**

Kaede and Setsuna were walking down a forest path. The path was a low road with high slopes at the side's which gave a lot of shade because there were tree's on the top of the slopes blocking some of the sunlight. According to Asakura's information the dojo should have been built somewhere around here.

"So why are WE checking this out and not the teachers Sakurazaki-san?" Kaede asked as she followed Setsuna into the forest while looking to the sides. There were bushes all around and the path that they were walking on was about 5 meter wide.

"The teachers are still busy with repairing the barrier, the attempt of invading the school which was stopped by the barrier and the attack on the Shinto shrine." Setsuna said. "And of course Takamichi-sensei is still investigating the murder of Shinto and Shizuna-sensei is trying to help Mana with her trauma. In all this drama someone could easily set up a dojo without anyone noticing. The dean probably doesn't know of it _or_ thinks it is a normal dojo."

"So what are we going to do if it is a normal dojo?" Kaede asked. "We could say that we want to learn how to fight. And I can use my chi to see if someone has magical powers or not." Setsuna said.

"For example you have no magical power inside your body but you do have very much chi inside your body. Of course it is still a basic skill so if someone hides his magical power then I won't notice it." Setsuna explained as Kaede was looking at the tree's on her right.

"Sakurazaki-san. I just saw a shadow moving but there was no body was present." Kaede said. "We are being watched." She said as she walked on ahead.

Setsuna looked at the place Kaede was looking and saw nothing. She then ran after Kaede and after 20 minutes of walking they reached a grassy field were the road stopped.

There was a wooden building with a small metal garage next to it. The wooden building was a 2 story building with the dojo on ground level. The building held the sign "Martial arts dojo. You want to learn, We want to teach."

At the garage there was a man sitting at a table working on a sword. There was a weapon rack next to the garage.

He looked up and said "What can I do for you fine ladies?" he asked as the man stood up. He was wearing a red overall and had silver long hair.

"We would like to train at your dojo if that is possible." Setsuna said as she and Kaede were first startled that the man had noticed them.

"Really? You have a sword on your back and don't walk around like you're an amateur. I can't see why you want any more training from me. Maybe you should be looking for Tõko Kuzunoha." The silver haired man said.

Setsuna was shocked. How could this man know something like this about Tõko-san? "I see, thank you. But do you mind if we spar against you? I wish to test my strength against the owner of this dojo." Setsuna said as she held her sword out ready to pull the blade out of the sheath.

"And what about me, degozaru? Do you think you could train me?" Kaede asked making sure that Setsuna wasn't seen as she checked for any magical signatures inside the silver haired man.

"Maybe. And the best way to find out is to fight." The silver haired man said as he grabbed a staff and swung it around a few times over his head. (**1**)

"Oh. And my name is Proto. What's yours?" as he swung his staff towards Kaede's legs, trying to make her fall.

"My name is Nagase Kaede. And you would need to do a little better degozaru." Kaede said as she had jumped up and was now standing on the staff.

Proto pulled the staff back up as Kaede jumped off from the top with a backflip and landed next to Setsuna who had her sword, still sheathed, ready.

"And?" Kaede asked as she grabbed a wooden knife.

"I do not sense any magical power from him. He does however has a rare chi balance." Setsuna said as she grabbed her sword.

"The lets start." Proto said as he jumped forward and swung his staff first at Setsuna who blocked with the hilt of her sword and used his left leg to kick Kaede at it.

Setsuna jumped back and unsheathed her sword. She charged with a cry and swung the sword towards Proto's ribs. "Cherry Blossom Slicer!"

Kaede evaded Proto's kick and grabbed his leg. "Now Sakurazaki-san!" She said as she held Proto's leg firmly as Setsuna charged.

Proto's eyes glimed as he used the staff to hit Kaede in her head. As he managed to break free from Kaede's grasp Setsuna was already on him. Setsuna swung her sword down at Proto expecting him to block.

The attack caused smoke and dust to rise from the ground.

After the smoke had cleared from the attack, they saw that the sword cut the ground instead of Proto. He was standing next to the weapon rack with a bunch of throwing knives. "You are quit dangerous, I need to take care of you first." Proto said.

In a blink of an eye his ten throwing knives were released and Setsuna was pulled back and pinned to a tree by the throwing knives. His eyes were of Kaede for that fatal second and he saw in the last second Kaede appearing before him with her fist full of Chi.

Kaede hit Proto full in his chest and he flew away by the hit and crashed into the dojo.

She jumped after Proto through the hole in the dojo as Setsuna had rid herself of all the throwing knives.

"Sakurazaki-san, can you come over here?" Kaede asked from inside the dojo.

"Sure and please, call me Setsuna." Setsuna said as she walked to the hole and climbed through.

Setsuna and Kaede came in a hallway and saw Proto lying in a pile of rubble at the other end of the hole. "Don't wake him yet. Let first see how he knew so much about the academy." Setsuna said as Kaede moved closer to Proto to wake him up.

"All right then. What are we loo-" Kaede said as she suddenly stopped speaking and looked at one of the many glass cases in the hallway. Under each of them stood a name, a personal message and there was an item stored inside. "What's that?"

"It looks like…there are statues inside. And look at these names. Morimochi Zabuza, _Demon of the Hidden Mist_, and there is just a huge sword inside!" Setsuna said.

"And look at these names. Uchiha Itatchi, Hosikage Kisame and even a man named Pain." Kaede said as she pointed at the glasses. "But the Hosikage guy doesn't have anything in his glass."

Setsuna was walking through the hallway looking left and right at the glass cases. She suddenly saw a much smaller case that was kind of hidden of the rest of the hallway she walked towards the glass and saw a picture of a small girl standing on a beach holding 2 pistols with a boy around her age standing next to her with a grin. Next to the picture was a necklace with a green sapphire in as the locker. When she looked at the name of the glass case it said Mana Tatsumiya, _For the love of my life._

"KAEDE!" Setsuna yelled as she read the engraving. Kaede appeared next to Setsuna. "Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Read this!" Setsuna said as she pointed at Mana's glass case. "It is about Mana!" Setsuna said to Kaede as she was starting to read.

"So you two know Mana Tatsumiya?" Proto asked?

Setsuna and Kaede turned around and got their weapons ready. "Easy, easy, you have already won." Proto said holding his hands halfway in the air.

"But do you know Mana Tatsumiya? It is very important." Proto said as Kaede and Setsuna lowered their weapons.

"Yes we know her. She is sorry _was_ a fellow student in our class." Setsuna said. "And why is it so important? You do know that she is in a very bad condition right?" Setsuna asked.

"You mean the light by the temple? After witnessing such act your mind goes in a total denial or disbelieve. This necklace was given to me by one of her close friends. He is always traveling and he didn't have much free time to visit, so he asked me to deliver it seeing that I travel a lot less." Proto said.

"Is the close friend the one on the picture with her?" Kaede asked.

"The man on the picture died a few years after the picture was taken." Proto said. "But could you please take this necklace to her? If she doesn't want it will you return it? Maybe she wants it in the future." Proto asked as he opened the glass case and got the necklace out.

"Here." He said holding out a small box containing the necklace. "If you ever want to train again you should come here. We can give you the training that you like, though I am more of the endurance coach and small self-defence training we teach some of the university girls like boxing or small martial arts." Proto said as he waved the girls goodbye and walked to his workshop to repair the hole in the dojo.

Setsuna and Kaede were quit when walking back to school. "When are we going to give it to Mana?" Kaede asked.

"We could try now. If she hates it then we go back and kick that guy's ass again." Setsuna said with a shrug. "Proto, his name was Proto." Kaede said.

"Fine. Is she hates it THEN we will kick Proto's ass again." Setsuna said as they walked towards the infirmary.

"Hi there Shizuna-san. Can we see Mana?" Setsuna asked.

"Of course you can, though I doubt that she will show any reaction. She only eats if we feed her and sleeps when we put her into bed. It is the second door on the right." Shizuna said.

"Thank you." Setsuna said as she bowed and walked to Mana's room.

Inside was the psychiatrist trying to get Mana to react to various objects that he was holding.

"Please Miss Tatsumiya just nod if you recognize these objects." He said as he held up a guitar case, a pistol and finally a priestess uniform from her shrine.

Mana's eyes widened at the sight of the last object and she grabbed her head with her hands and started to scream as Setsuna and Kaede walked in.

The psychiatrist put the outfit down and sighed. "This happened every time… Oh! What can I do for you ladies?" he asked as he looked at Setsuna and Kaede.

"Can you tell us what is happening with Mana?" Kaede asked as Setsuna went over to Mana to calm her.

"She appears to be in a traumatic shock from the priestess outfit. It causes her a lot of pain every time she sees it." The psychiatrist said. "It appears that she is reliving a certain memory that has something to do with the outfit." (10 points if you know what memory I am talking about.)

"Can we try something?" Setsuna asked as Kaede grabbed the box with the necklace from her bag.

At an instant Mana's head and eyes shifted towards then box with the necklace.

"Well I guess it is all right seeing her reaction to just the box." The psychiatrist said.

Kaede handed the box to Setsuna and she held it in front of Mana.

"Okay Mana. I am opening the box now." Setsuna said as Mana's eyes were solemnly focused on the box.

Setsuna opened the box and got the necklace out. She then put the necklace around Mana's neck and then went back sitting to observe Mana's reaction.

Mana slowly grabbed the medallion and opened the hanger. This shocked Setsuna and Kaede. They thought that it was just a sapphire. A small light came from the medallion shining only in Mana's eyes.

As Mana looked at the picture inside tears came over her face. After ten minutes she stopped crying and lied down and looked away. "I would like to sleep now, so if you all could leave." She said with a soft voice.

Kaede nodded and grabbed the physician and pulled him outside. Setsuna followed and as soon as they were out they heard the sound of a pistol being reloaded inside Mana's room.

"Guess Proto was right." Kaede said.

"Yeah. Now let's get back to class." Setsuna said as they walked back to their classroom.

-**Second part **-

"All right class, for the school field trip I propose to go to Kyoto." Negi said to a cheering 3-A.

"Negi-sensei, for a class with so many foreign students it is normal to choose a destination like New York or Hawaii but seeing as this is your first time in Japan I think that we can agree with your request." Ayaka said.

"Really! Thank you!" Negi said as he held Ayaka's hand, who was blushing form Negi's reaction.

Setsuna and Kaede came into the room and saw Ayaka blushing. "oh Negi-sensei we just came from Mana. She says she feels all right." Setsuna said.

"Really? Well that's great! Then we can all go to Kyoto next week!" Negi said.

When the bell rang he dismissed his class and walked towards the headmaster's office.

(If you don't know how he gets his assignment then go read _Negima! _Volume 4)

"So how was the dojo?" Asakura asked.

"What dojo?" Kaede replied.

"You know which one. The one you went to yesterday when the majority of us went to the city looking for the handsome person who happened to build a dojo." Asakura said.

(**I don't know if I should just say Asakura or Kazumi. It's your choice leave your vote's down in your reviews.**)

"Oh, it was just a small wooden building where they teach self-defence." Kaede said. "Nothing new and it is quite a distance."

"But did you meet the blond handsome boy?" Kazumi said.

"Blond? We met a guy named Proto and he had long silver hair." Kaede said.

"That's strange, my information never said anything about a boy with silver hair that was with the blond." Kazumi said.

"Well from what I have seen it appears that Proto is smart. He has a small workshop next to the dojo and it had all these machines in it." Setsuna said. "They looked like the machines that you always carry around Hakase-san"

Satomi Hakase looked up when she heard her name. "Really?" Hakase said. 'Then I should get him to the tech lab in the university to see how good he is.' She thought as she continued to talk with Chao.

"Excuse me." The classroom door slid open and Mana was standing there with her necklace around her neck. "Setsuna, Kaede. Thank you for bringing this to me." She said and walked inside to her seat.

Before anyone could ask questions Negi walked back into the class. "All right people that is the end of the day, if the remember to study well because we do have a small test tomorrow. Meaning that would the Baka rangers stay seated." Negi said as he got out some of the extra material for the Baka rangers.

As the class ended, Proto looked up from his workplace. "Ah your back. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Proto, I did some research and it seems I was just in time. But please leave me alone for now." Naruto said as he walked inside. "I am in the Hallway if you need me."

As Proto looked at Naruto he noticed that his cloak was stained with fresh blood and that he had a tired expression on his face.

"Crap, it seems that he is pissed because something went wrong. Now let's hope that he won't find out that there were people here. I repaired the hole and burned the used weapons and replaced them with identical ones. There is no way he could know that people were here." Proto thought as he went back inside his workshop.

Naruto was walking through the Hallway and walked straight to Mana's case. As he came there he noticed that the necklace was still in place.

"Mana, I hope that if I give this to you. You'll forgive me." Naruto said to himself as he opened the glass case.

When he touched the necklace he noticed two things. One, The necklace was _cold _and two there wasn't any dust on the glass case.

"PROTO!" Naruto screamed as he ran to Proto's Naruto slammed the door open he looked at a sweating Proto. "3 seconds."

"'snameonoftheglasscase'." Proto said in precisely 3 seconds.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Okay Proto, now the _understandable _version."

Proto, glad that Naruto wasn't going to attack him, calmed down. "Some of the classmates of Mana Tatsumiya came and requested to be trained here. One of them already had some training in kendo and we spared."

"When the second girl got a lucky hit on me after I disabled the kendo girl form the fight I got knocked unconscious. They went in the Hallway and looked around. After I woke up I found them staring at Miss Tatsumiya's case."

"They said that they would bring it to Mana and when they left I repaired the hole in the dojo and continued with my work." Proto said, now taking his time.

"And _why _didn't you mention it when I came back?" Naruto asked while opening the door to the training field and grabbing 2 wooden katana's.

"Ehm… I forgot? I was busy doing some maintenance on your training dummies." Proto said.

"Then you probably need a break right? You need to move your muscles once in a while." Naruto said as he threw one of the wooden katana's to Proto.

"Don't think I forgave you just yet." Naruto said as he got in his stance with the katana ready. "Ready? Fight!"

**- (Third Part, also last part for this chapter!)-**

(One week later. The day of the school trip.)

Naruto was walking towards the train station.

"The bullet train should leave in about one hour." He thought as he entered the train.

'Proto didn't know the names of the girls that came to the dojo. But I do know that Mana is in class 3-A so two of her classmates should be recognized by Proto if I show them the picture. All I need is a class roster.' Naruto thought as he seated himself in first class.

'But that can wait. First I have to go to Kyoto and call the Kansai Headquarters.' He thought as he looked at his schedule.

When Naruto heard some noise outside he looked down his path and saw a large group of girls, some adults and a small ten year old with an white ermine on his shoulder. The ten year old was holding a small flag with the letters "3-A"

'What the hell are they doing here? And why are they boarding this train headed for the Kanto area?' Naruto thought as the students started boarding the train.

"Hey there Negi-sensei! The karaoke yesterday was fun, we should do it again!" Sakurako Shiina said as Satsuki Yotsuba was selling some daifukes.

"3 daifukes please." Naruto ordered as he got a look at Negi. 'So that's Negi huh.'

"That's 320 yen." Satsuki said.

"Here. Is that your teacher?" Naruto said as he handed Satsuki a 500 yen coin. "Keep the change."

"Thank you and yes that is our teacher. Negi Springfield." Satsuki said as she smiled and walked back to the class.

As Satsuki walked away Naruto rubbed his left leg. 'Springfield…so the Springfield family lives on. I should watch out for that kid. If he is as strong as his father now then he will certainly get stronger in the future.'

When he looked back he saw Mana entering the train. She was wearing the necklace and looked healthy and happy.

"Mana…" whispered Naruto as he used his willpower to look away before she could spot him. He grabbed his head with his hands. "If I was just there sooner then we could have been together forever…"

**Flashback It happens sometimes**

"All right just get a little bit closer. Smile!" Naruto said as he took the photo of a younger Mana with her Magister Magi.

"Great. Now we have something that documented the memories of this place" Mike said as he walked towards Naruto.

"Shall I make 3 copies of this?" Naruto asked. "Then we all have something to remember the others." Naruto said as they looked at the picture and sat down on the beach.

"So, what are you going to do now Naruto? Are you going with the Major and her men? Or will you return home?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. The Major and her people are all familiar and super friendly." Naruto said.

"But will we see you again Naruto? I asked some of the Major's men Togasa and Batou." Mike said.  
**(15 point for anyone who knows the anime were I got Togasa, Batou and the Major from!)**

"They say that the next few missions will be dangerous and that some undercover missions require you to have a cyber-brain. I am sure that in there unit everyone has one but I think I like you the way you are." Mike said.

"Well what if I go with you guys? Then maybe Mana wants to be my partner?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mana.

Mana who suddenly felt all the attention on her looked at Naruto and fidgeted. "Well….the thing is…I"

"She has already made a pactio with the one and only me!" Mike said. "So you need to get your own partner."

Mike leered forward to Naruto's face. "But why so much interest? Is it because of the party the Major's men have organized for all of us? You know, the one were people will be dancing?"

Naruto's face suddenly went sour. "How do you know that!" He sputtered as his face got red in embarrassment and anger.

"What is this about the party Naruto? Did you got your girl yet? After all you have the opening dance." Togasa said while he was standing with the sniper Seito.

Seito hit Togesa on his head. "Idiot it was supposed to be a surprise. Well now the cat's out of the bag. Naruto here was the one who said we should hold a dance, seeing that most of the people in the camp don't go home that often." Seito said as he got a cigarette out.

"We, of course, rejected but then the Major made a deal with Naruto here. He has to be the first one to dance and he has to finish as last otherwise he has to clean up the whole camp. And then I mean everything. From our think tanks to the bathroom, really everything. So he is better looking for someone to dance or he should start cleaning now. The party is in two days." Saito said as he took a drag of his cigarette and walked away with Togasa.

"And I take it that isn't the only reason why you want to have Mana as a partner right Naruto? Unfortunately she is already my partner so good luck." Mike teased.

"Wha-wha… I'll show you!" Naruto said as he huffed and stormed away towards the camp.

"…But…Naru…." Mana said as she looked at his retreating back.

"Oh don't worry Mana. He will find a girl no problem. I only riled him up a little" Mike said as he suddenly felt an evil eye upon him. As he looked back he saw Mana holding her gun at his back.

"Hey hey. You're not going to shoot are you?" Mike asked as he held up his hands and had a sweatdrop on his face.

"…It's worth it." Mana said as she aimed her gun at Mike's face. "However thanks to your actions we have to dance at the party and I HOPE that you're a good dancer." Mana said as she walked back to camp.

Relieved that she didn't shoot Mike followed her. "Relax, I am a natural dancer. It will be fine."

"I hope so for you because any mistakes in front of our friends and colleagues could end up…..fatal for you later on." Mana said as she reloaded her gun with her evil eye focused on Mike.

"Okay, Okay. No pressure" Mike said with a smile and a sweatdrop on his entire face.

**(Now at the party!)**

Everyone was there. If you looked around you saw battle hardened mercenaries who yesterday fought on the frontlines now in either dresses, suits or something that was a combination of one of the first two options with a cool party outfit.

"It's great to see everyone so relaxed and happy for once." Mike said a she was standing next to Mana in a black suit.

Mana was standing next to him in a small white dress with a flower in her hair. "Yes, it is nice to see that everybody has come." She said while looking around for her friend Naruto.

"All right everyone gather around! The Major is giving a speech." Batou said as he and the rest of the Major's men walked to the podium that was in the middle of the room.

"As you all probably know, yesterday we took down the last remaining stronghold of the enemy in this area. That said it means that tomorrow will either be your flight home, a flight to your next assignment or a flight to your friends. So this is our last evening here so if anyone has something to confess to someone else, do it now." The Major said as she looked into the direction of Mana with the confessing part.

"Now let's party and as my youngest team member requested we have made a dancing area in the middle so for the people who want to go and dance. You will have to wait for Naruto as he is the opening act." The major said as she winked to several people and looked back to the entrance.

"Come on Naruto, there waiting for you." The major said as Mana turned around and saw Naruto standing in the door opening.

Naruto was wearing a dark blue suit and slowly walked inside. As all the people silently looked at him as he walked by Naruto suddenly turned around. "Let's get this party started!" He yelled as Saito hit the power for the music and loud music came from the boxes and the lamps turned on at the roof.

Everyone cheered and started dancing and drinking. As some people told stories of previous parties or encounters they all laughed as Naruto was dragged of the stage by Batou and placed next to Mana.

Naruto hit Batou as he was released he turned around and saw Mana standing next to Mike. "Hey! Did you found someone to dance whit you?" Mike asked as he yelled to get his voice over the sound of the music.

Naruto grinned. "Even better! A random girl came up and asked if I was one of the men that saved her village. I said yes and she asked if she could do anything to help me. Can you believe my luck?" Naruto said as he smiled and looked around for his partner.

"So? Where is she?" Mike asked also looking around for the mysterious girl.

Only Mana was looking at the boy's faces and noticed something odd. 'The Naru that I know wouldn't ask some stranger to dance whit him, it's probably that the girl asked if she could dance whit him at the party but how does she know that we have a party here?' Mana thought as she stepped away from Mike and Naruto and walked to were the Major was.

She finally was standing behind the Major with her men. As she reached up and tapped the Major on her back she turned around.

"Oh, what can I do for you Mana? Did that idiot confessed already or did you?" She asked as she looked at Mana.

Mana blushed at the mention of said idiot 'Naru…' but she shook her head.

"No, I was wondering what kind of people know of this party?" Mana said as she looked completely serious while Togasa handed some money to Saito.

"Well that would be us, the military commander in charge. And maybe some of the people in the regular army that came in a few days ago." Saito said as he put the money away. "They had some fierce resistance 2 days back by some of the local town's militia. Why do you ask?"

"Someone asked Naru if she could dance whit him here. Naru normally never ask anyone out so she must have known about the party." Mana said as Naruto suddenly appeared from behind.

"Hey what are you all talking about?" Naruto said as a slow song came up. "Will you dance whit me?" He asked Mana but he was pulled away by Batou.

"You are going to bring us to your partner right now." He said as he and the Major followed Naruto to one of the side entrances. "She doesn't like the crowd very much and had to go to the bathroom a few minutes ago." Naruto said, confused by the whole situation.

"So Mana do you want to dance?" Mike asked as he stood behind Mana holding his hand. "I believe our find friend chose this song for us." Mike said as he led Mana to the now empty dance floor.

As Mana and Mike were dancing around Naruto was standing whit Batou and the Major in the female bathroom. Naruto's partner was laying there in her bathroom stall with foam out of her mouth.

"She's dead. And it seems she left something for you." Batou said as he got his finger of the dead girls pulse and got a paper that was in her pocket out.

'Don't Play YoUr SONG' was scribbled quickly on the paper with sauce.

"Do you have any idea what this means Naruto?" The Major asked as Batou got up and put his jacket over the dead girl.

"I chose a song tonight and we did practice dancing on the music…" Naruto said as he suddenly rushed outside to the dance floor. He saw Mike and Mana dancing on the stage as only ones and the music was almost over.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM THE STAGE!" Naruto yelled as he tried to crawl himself through the mass of people.

'What's wrong whit him?' Mike though as he suddenly heard a ticking sound from under the stage. Subtly he lifted Mana up as a pirouette and turned to Naruto. "Now you have to take care of her!" And he threw Mana of the stage towards Naruto.

Naruto cached Mana as the stage exploded, from under the stage armed militia men ran up from a tunnel whit their guns ready to fire.

Unfortunately for the militia, Batou had already passed some guns to Togesa and Saito. Who were killing the militia men who were waiting outside.

Batou shot all militia men dead before they had chance to aim their guns.

"Everyone listen! We have enemy militia attacking. They probably have men from the regular army supplying them weapons." Major said as she ran to the front entrance.

"Yes, Sir." The other mercenaries said as they got some pistols and ran outside while being covered by Saito and Batou.

Mana and Naruto slowly walked towards the stage. They looked at Mike and Naruto noticed that he was still breathing. "Mike, MIKE!" he said as he ran and sat down next to Mike.

"Togesa! Get those kids to safety" the Major ordered as she ran outside and joined the fight.

Togesa came next to Naruto and looked at Mike. "Naruto! We need some bandages, painkillers and something that can go for a stretcher! Mana go to the medical tent and tell them we got a case 4." Togasa ordered as he looked at Mike's wounds.

As Naruto and Mana ran to go warn the right people and get the supplies Togesa looked Mike over one more time. "You will have a bad surgery kid so unless you have something to heal you now you will probably die." Togasa said.

"I…need…a…pactio…with…Naruto…" Mike said as he struggled with breathing.

"All right." Togasa said. 'Saito! Get Naruto back to my position now!' he spoke through cyber link.

'No problem.' Saito replied as he looked for Naruto. "Naruto! Back to Togasa, NOW!" Saito yelled as he saw him hiding behind a wall with an enemy tank standing next to him.

Naruto nodded and swung his arm to the tank. "Demon Fist Crunch!" as he hit the tank it flipped over the side and lay on its top. Naruto took this opportunity to run back to Togasa and Mike while Saito was shooting down the dazed militia men. 'He is coming your way Togesa.' He said through the cyber link.

As Naruto ran down he saw that a large part of the regular army had joined the militia and was fighting against their much smaller group of elite mercenaries.

"Togesa! Those regular army guys have joined the militia!" Naruto said as he jumped threw one of the windows and saw Mike sitting with a pactio circle around him.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no. Just NO" Naruto said as he backed away.

"Naruto, this is my only chance. You have been beaten up before and do you really think that in a warzone like this I can get the medical help I need?" Mike said as he coughed up some blood.

"My only chance is to make a pactio whit you so hurry up! Before I collapse from the pain and injuries" Mike said as he tried to keep himself steady.

Naruto was still hesitating but walked closer. "All right then, but don't tell Mana okay?" Naruto asked as he leant forward.

"Don't worry I already know what kind of artefact you will get from me." Mike said as suddenly light came around them and Naruto said "Adeat!"

A glass mirror appeared and as Mike looked into the mirror a stream of light connected the minds of Naruto, Mike and Mana who came running. "I told you already. You'll take care….of …Mana now okay?" Mike said as the mirror transformed in a small Safire medallion.

"We need to go, NOW!" Batou said as he jumped back and grabbed Mana who collapsed after the stream of light ended.

"Call our friends at the water. Let the launch the missile's up at the enemy's entrances and send in the hovercrafts. We are falling back." The Major ordered as the rest of the mercenaries were falling back too due to the regular army overwhelming them with the number of soldiers.

**(End flashback. Was it any good? Leave your opinion in the reviews.)**

As Naruto was relieving this memory he suddenly heard a large shout form the cabin of 3-A.

"KYAAAAH what are all these frogs doing here!"

**So that is the end of chapter 3!**

**There are 2 things that you can leave in you reviews (if you review)**

**1: From what kind of Anime came the Major, Batou, Saito and Togesa?**

**2: The choice if I should call Kazumi Asakura just Asakura or Kazumi?**

**And it has been a year (give or take a month) since I started with this story and this third chapter has already more words then the previous 2!**

**And to be fair, I wrote this chapter in about a week and a half of my vacation so I can only update when I have the inspiration.**

**It is the same kind of staff that Zhou you has in Dynasteny Warriors 7. He is with the Sun.**

**And that is IT for the third chapter of NarutoNegima crossover 'The paths we take'**

**Next up is the Kyoto ark. I plan to do that in 3 chapters seeing as it is also 3 volumes in the **_**Negima! **_**series.**

**Until next time this was Dude45.**

**Wishing you all a happy Christmas, Easter, April's Fools day, 4****th**** of July for the Americans and a Koniginnendag for the Dutch people and any other holiday that happened between the time span of this chapter and the previous chapter.**


End file.
